


Return of the Crowned king

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, There are other characters, but this is all I could think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Aragorn is the crowned prince of Gondor. He buys a Mirkwood elf and receives a friendship that no one could ever buy from him. When Arynna learns the elf's past, she convinces her master, Aragorn, to help send him home. Instead of taking the elf home, they end up going on an adventure to find the missing seven rings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesn't sound famiar, their mine…Right now, its just Arynna.

It was a typical day in Gandor. Aragorn walked through the streets. Arynna walked almost directly behind him. The redheads orange dress flowed gently behind her. The prince wished that she didn't have to travel with him everywhere he went, but staying at the palace with his father and the other lords while they were in a council wasn't the best option at the moment. He stopped walking as they approached the market square. The two could hear shouts of numbers and 'solds'.

The slave traders were here. Aragorn groaned. He hated them and slavery. If he had his way, it would be banned in Gondor. However, it would be years before he would be king. Arathorn had showed that he didn't care for it, but didn't ban it because most of the council owned a great deal on slave and didn't want to get rid of them.

Arynna gently placed her hand on her masters shoulder. Like most of the people who worked at the palace, she was a slave. Aragorn had bought her in the marked four years ago. She was the most expensive slave in the area. Seven hundred gold coins. That was worth an entire army. And that was all Aragorn had needed at the time.

Boromir and Faramir had been teasing the prince at the time because he had no skill with a weapon. Despite that Arynna was suppose to just serve as a slave, she had given the two boys enough bruises to permanently bruise them if it weren't for elven healing. Aragorn convinced her to train him. After a month, she finally agreed to teach him the ways of the rangers but nothing else.

"Your majesty?" Aragorn could hear the concern in the elf's voice. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." he said. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"If there would be anyone worth trying to save from slavery?" Aragorn replied, jokingly.

The redhead gently hit him on the back of the head. They laughed as they approached. Arynna suddenly stopped laughing. Aragorn turned to see what she was staring at. A blond haired Elf was being dragged on the slave traders stage. He was putting up a fight. This reminded Aragorn about the first time he saw Arynna. She broke her slave traders nose when they tried to get her on the same stage.

"Well, isn't he a feisty one." the slave trader stated. "Now, who will take him?"

"Seventy gold coins." someone shouted.

"Eighty gold coins." someone else shouted.

Arynna stepped forward. "One hundred." she said.

All eyes were on the girl and her master, including the elf's. The slave trader blinked. "Uh, can anyone top that?"

The man that had spoken first called out, "One hundred-fifty."

Arynna glanced at Aragorn. He nodded. He knew that she wanted the elf safe, mostly because they were of the same race. "One hundred-seventy."

"One hundred-eighty."

"Two hundred."

The two shot numbers at each other until Aragorn said, "Seven hundred-fifty."

The man growled, knowing that he could never top the prince. He stormed off, angrily. The slave trader glanced around. "Can anyone top his majest? No? Sold to Prince Aragorn."

Aragorn handed over a sack of gold coins to one of slave traders assistants as the elf was tossed to Arynna. The elf started fighting her, but she punched him in the guts, knocking the elf out. Everyone gaped at her violence. Aragorn was used to seeing her do this but it still shocked him. She threw the elf over her shoulder. Without another word, she made her way back to the palace. Aragorn followed her.

As they walked, neither of them spoke until Aragorn asked, "What's so special about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to spend as much as you could to purchase him. There must be a reason."

Arynna glanced at the elf on her shoulder, still unconscious. "He-kinda reminds me of myself." she replied. "If it weren't for you, I'd be either dead or desiring to be dead right about now. I didn't want to see his spirits broken."

Aragorn glanced down at the ring on her finger. Narya, one of the three elven rings on power, was a gift from Círdan himself. He didn't know the whole story, mostly because she didn't share much about her past with anyone. Her burden was something that not even the great elven lords could ever understand.  
He sighed and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not mad at you. I'd just like a reason to give to my father."

"Before or after he raises you back from the dead after killing you?" she laughed.

Aragorn chased the redhead all the way back to the palace.


End file.
